sunsetbayfandomcom-20200214-history
Callum O'Connor
|death cause = |nationality = Irish American |occupation = Owner, The Emerald Dragon |residence = Cliffside Condominiums |family = O'Connor |parents = Patrick O'Connor (father) Colleen O'Connor (mother) |siblings = Carleigh O'Connor (sister) |spouse = |romances = Javier Castillo (one night stand; 2011) Cooper Shepherd (one night stand; 2011) Tenley Blackstock-Vanderbilt (one night stand; 2011) Aaron Taylor (one night stand; 2009) Cara Curtis (one night stand; 2008) |children = |grandchildren = |grandparents = |aunts/uncles = Sheamus O'Connor (paternal great uncle) |nieces/nephews = |cousins = Shioban Fitzpatrick (paternal cousin) Ronan Fitzpatrick (paternal cousin) |relatives = |friends = Zach Parker Julian Willis Weston Royce Aaron Taylor |enemies = }}Callum "Cal" O'Connor is a fictional character residing the in fictional town of Sunset Bay. He is written by Xander Ryan and has been portrayed by actor Josh Henderson since 2010. Characterization Playboy, partyboy, too friendly for his own good–you get the picture. While many would say his dual color eyes are his best feature, they're just the icing on a very nice package. Callum has had no shortage of one night stands over the years, thanks in part to his charm and position behind the bar. But as time as progressed, Callum has done a lot of maturing and is now trying to change his promiscuous ways. History 'Pre-Sunset Bay' Callum O'Connor—or "Cal" as he is more affectionately called—moved to town at the age of eighteen. He left his home in Massachusetts to move in with his Uncle Sheamus in order to attend school at Atlantic Ridge University. 'Sunset Bay' In his first class of his college career, Cal met Aaron Taylor, and the two quickly became best friends. The two were inseparable, and it wasn’t long before Aaron invited Cal to move in with him at the mansion his parents’ lottery winnings had paid for. The two are as close as any two people can be, and even slept together on one occasion. Though they both enjoyed the experience, nothing further happened between them and they’ve remained close friends. Despite having graduated, Cal made no plans to leave town, or do anything else with his life for that matter. Alongside Aaron, Cal tended bar at The Emerald Dragon. He quickly became a favorite of the regular patrons in part to his Irish heritage, good looks, and overall charismatic presence. That being said, that same charm of his has landed him in trouble a time or two, as he’s developed a habit making conquests of his customers—both female and male. After Aaron left town, Callum moved into a condo with his sister, Carleigh O'Connor who had moved to town when their father accepted a job overseas. His sister being in town calmed Cal down, but only slightly. Eventualy, Cal came to the realization that he'd fallen in love with his best friend Aaron, who was due home soon. But then, Cal learned that Aaron had met someone on his trip and decided to stay abroad, sending Cal down a path of self-destruction. He slept with Tenley Blackstock-Vanderbilt, his sister's best friend, causing a large rift between the siblings. It was also during that time that Cal met and became friends with Zach Parker. After weeks of hardcore partying, in a moment of clarity, Callum decided he wanted something more out of life. He then began the process of making better choices in his life. One such choice was pushing Zach away when he'd revealed he had feelings for Cal. 'Current Storyline' Upon the unexpected death of his Uncle Sheamus, Callum left town to visit Ireland, where his uncle's ashes were to be spread. While there, he gained much perspective on his life while growing closer to members of his family. He also took a trip to London to visit Aaron in hopes of finding the closure he's been needing in order to move on with his life. Category:Current Characters